1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a keyswitch structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a keyswitch structure capable of promoting tactile feedback and effectively reducing key height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional keyboards usually use membrane switches as signal-generating elements. In general, the membrane switch consists of an upper circuit layer, a lower circuit layer, and a spacer between the upper circuit layer and the lower circuit layer. The upper circuit layer and the lower circuit layer have corresponding switch contacts as a trigger circuit of the keyswitch. When the keycap is pressed to trigger the membrane switch, the upper circuit layer is deformed, so the switch contact on the upper circuit layer contacts the corresponding switch contact on the lower circuit layer, and the membrane switch is conducted to generate a trigger signal. However, the membrane switch is readily damaged due to frequent operation or application of improper force and is difficult to be repaired. Moreover, when one of the trigger circuits in the membrane switch corresponding to a certain keyswitch is broken, the entire membrane switch of a keyboard have to be replaced, resulting in high maintenance cost.
In addition, when the user presses the keycap to trigger the membrane switch, the tactile feedback is reduced since the click of keystroke is not clear, resulting in unsatisfied manipulation for gamers.
Therefore, how to reinforce the tactile feedback and effectively reduce the key height is one of the important issues.